1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to production lines, and particularly, to a portable/moveable production line.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional production line includes a number of production devices connected to each other. Because the market requirements change rapidly, the production line must also be changed as quickly as possible. When the production line is replaced or moved, the production devices must be detached from each other, and then reassembled. This results in a higher cost and is very time consuming to replace or move the production line.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.